Wicked Games
by jealousy jane
Summary: Derek owns a prestiges strip club in L.A. where all his dancers are also his pack. In walks a surprising new addition with Scott's help. But will Derek be able to fix the boy who was left broken and scarred or will he just make it worse?
1. Chapter 1

__Derek knew he owned one of the best clubs in L.A. His clientele was higher class than even the most exclusive strip clubs, partially because his dancers were the best. The other part was because while most places were either strictly male or female in their entertainment his club catered to both. In this day and age most people could appreciate the form of both sexes so he didn't see why he should cut out half of his potential customers.

Derek himself had started as a dancer when he was barely eighteen, and he made himself a lot of money doing it. He was attractive to both men and women. He was all sharp lines and rough edges. Even at that young age he hadn't been afraid of punching a customer for getting too handsy. If anything his reputation for no nonsense had drawn more people to him. He knew he was lucky, being a werewolf meant he had the means of protecting himself that other dancers didn't.

He supposed that was part of the reason he had decided to open his own place, so he could provide a safe place to people who found what they needed standing in front of the crowd like he had. He also decided to turn all of his dancers into wolves. Derek didn't set foot on stage anymore, he didn't need to. When he started Derek had wanted to feel special, and standing in front of that crowd knowing that they all wanted him had given him that. He had his pack now, and they gave him everything he needed. They trusted him, and in return Derek trusted them.

Still Derek glared at the stage from his seat at the bar wondering just how his second had managed to talk him into letting another dancer take his slot on one of their busiest nights as an audition. Focusing his glare on the boy in question sitting next to him Derek couldn't help but feel slightly aggravated at the dopey smile on Scott's face. "I don't know what you're smiling about Scott. If this charity case of yours fails I'm giving your slot to Jackson." Scott's smile instantly fell off his face as he faced his alpha straight on determination in his eyes. "Trust me Derek, he won't disappoint."

While his expression didn't show any change Derek was slightly surprised by the conviction in his beta's voice as he turned back to the stage. Unlike Derek, Scott sucked people in with his happy expressions and approachable attitude. Friendly just wasn't in Derek's wheelhouse of emotions so he was happy to leave that to the boy. The crowd tonight was anxious, tension was so thick in the air you didn't need to be a werewolf to smell it. He felt uneasy leaving the task of taming these people to someone he wasn't sure of. Derek watched impatiently as a spotlight lit up the center of the stage illuminating his potential new addition from the neck down. The boys attire was a simple plain red shirt and blue jeans, he obviously hadn't been prepared to take the stage tonight which did nothing to ease Derek's worries.

The music was slow unlike most of the songs dancers chose, and when the drum beat hit his face was lit up by the same spotlight. His face was turned to the left giving the audience sight of just his profile. Derek had to admit the boy was handsome with his slightly tousled brown hair, small straight nose, defined cheekbones, and from what he could tell full pink lips. It wasn't until just moments later when the boy had turned to face his audience as he moved with a fluid grace to the music did Derek inhale sharply at the sight of a scar running from the left corner of the boys mouth following the curve just under his cheekbone ending at his hairline.

"He's been waiting outside every day for the past week trying to decide if he wanted to bother asking for an audition. He was convinced you wouldn't even give him a chance once you saw the scar, I tried to convince him to talk to you. This was the only way I could get him in here. Told him even if you didn't give him a spot he could at least make some money, says his name is Stiles." Derek could hear it in Scott's voice that he obviously wanted to take care of this one. Tearing his eyes from Stiles Derek took a look around the crowd to find every person their focused on the boy dancing all with various looks of wanting despite the scar marring his pale skin.

Derek's attention returned to the stage when Scott visibly stiffened next to him radiating anger and sadness. The boy on stage, Stiles, he had to remind himself had removed his shirt to reveal more scars covering his chest and back. "I didn't know about those. Who could do that to somebody Derek?" He had no answers for his beta, so instead he remained watching the stage feeling his own anger bubbling under the surface. Somebody had failed to protect this boy and he would be damned if he left him out there to face the world alone anymore, not when he could take care of him.

There was no smile on Stiles' face as he danced, and even without it he managed to capture the undivided attention of his audience. The scars either didn't matter to the people or they enjoyed looking at them because none of them looked up at him with disgust or pity like most did when they passed him on the street. His muscles bunched as he held his weight on his arms spinning from the pole. He could see there was quite a bit of money thrown onto the stage for him and he could feel his stomach rumble at the thought of eating an actual meal. At least he would leave with something in his pocket which was all he was honestly expecting. The other dancer whose spot he had taken had assured him that the owner wouldn't care about the scar on his face as long as he knew how to work the crowd. Stiles could see maybe overlooking the one scar, but he held no hope that the others littering his body would seal his fate.

Derek watched as Stiles fell to his knees as the song ended tilting his head back bearing his neck when the spotlight went dark. Growling Derek knew his eyes had flashed red at the sight of submission from the boy he had decided would be joining his pack. Scott tilted his head to the side exposing his neck to his alpha when Derek turned to face him. "He's in. Make sure he settles in an empty room upstairs, and get him some food. Send him in to see me tomorrow and I will take care of whatever else he needs." He could feel the relief and happiness roll off the younger boy as he walked away hearing a soft, "Yes alpha."

Scott couldn't keep the wide smile from his face as he made his way to find Stiles backstage to stop the scarred boy from leaving. Bursting through the backstage door Scott forgot to reign in his speed to human levels and startled Stiles causing the boy to drop the money he was counting. "Jesus Christ you scared the shit out of me don't do that." Scott's smile fell at the realization that he had frightened the boy. Scrambling to help Stiles collect his fallen money Scott whined low in his throat in apology. "How much did you make out there?" Suspicion flooded off of Stiles making another whine want to break free from Scott at how little the other boy seemed to trust people, but he supposed with scars like his Stiles had plenty of reasons not to trust anyone. "Looks like I made about three hundred."

Stiles held out a handful of bills to Scott only to receive a confused look at the action. "It's ten percent, that's the normal house fee. Take it and I can go." Shaking his head Scott pushed the money back to Stiles with a frown. "Derek doesn't charge us a house fee. Now come on, let's find a room for you before I drag you out for food because I am starving." It was Stiles turn to look confused as he tried to comprehend what Scott's plan could be because there was no way he was actually being given a job let alone a place to stay. "What do you mean a room?"

"You know a place where people sleep and keep their stuff. A room! Now let's go so we can get curly fries. You've got a meeting with the boss man tomorrow to work out your schedule."

_**My first sterek fic, also my first m/m fic. I got the idea listening to the song Wiked Games by The Weeknd which is the song that stiles was dancing to in my mind for this chapter. I would also like to say that personally I think that scars are sexy as hell and stiles' scars are gonna be a pretty big part of this. Anyway I am trying to think of stripper names for all the characters of teen wolf so leave a review with your suggestions and you will get a shout out if I use it. Let me know what you think too, I'm not sure how this one will go over but I will give it a shot**_


	2. Chapter 2

**_Happy Valentines day everybody. _**  
**_In celebration i give you chapter 2 which happens to have basically no romantic part to it and is kinda not fitting for the holiday. BUT I could be talked into posting something a little more in the heart candy zone if you would like. Gasp I would even make sure to do it today. Anyway in another one of my stories there's this whole Stackson bromance type thing goin on. Not so much in this one, or at least not right away. Ah I have been picking stripper songs for everyone and it's both hilarious and exhausting._**

Jackson stormed down the hallway away from Derek's office releasing a low snarl of aggravation. His slot was bumped AGAIN thanks to Scott and his fucking patron saint of lost souls attitude. It wasn't that he needed the money, no he had plenty thanks to his adoptive parents. The way Jackson saw it he earned his slot, he proved himself and nobody should be able to take it away from him. They didn't need a new dancer, a new pack member, and what the hell was a Stiles anyway. Though apparently his opinion didn't matter. And speak of the devil, Jackson could see little boy lost headed in his direction no doubt on his way to see the Alpha.

He couldn't see what was so special about the boy with his shoulders hunched face obscured by the ridiculous ill fitted red hoodie he was wearing. Just looking at him pissed Jackson off, so naturally he shoved the new guy hard into the wall caging him in with a hand on either side of his head face in the open having dislodged the hood. His eyes instantly went to the slightly jagged scar and for just a moment he felt sorry for the boy, but if there was one thing Jackson was sure of it was that you didn't get ahead by being compassionate. No, you did what was necessary to survive. It was always kill or be killed, and Jackson wasn't planning on losing any time soon.

"Better watch yourself scar-face." He expected anxiety maybe even a little bit of fear in response instead he was caught off guard when rage all but poured off of Stiles. He didn't even see the movement until it was too late and Stiles forehead connected with his nose producing a sickening crunch. Stiles used the moment of surprise to reverse their positions shoving a forearm across Jackson's throat while simultaneously flicking open a butterfly knife he that he always had on his person.

Too shocked to move Jackson watched with blood dripping down his chin as something dark and undefined fill the brown eyes staring back at him. The steel of the blade was cold as it pressed into the corner of Jackson's mouth. "Maybe I should mark up your pretty little face like mine." Jackson had to admit the boy had balls threatening him even though he had no clue he would just heal from whatever Stiles did to him. His nose had already fixed itself, the only evidence it had been broken the drying blood on his face. Feeling secure in the fact he would never scar Jackson smirked at Stiles reveling in his imagined superiority. "And every time you look in the mirror you would be reminded of how weak you felt when it happened. When you forget and somebody stares just a little too long and you remember that you failed to protect yourself against a human."

A startled gasp settled a burning sensation at the back of Jackson's throat and his eyes widened flashing bright blue in realization that the knife pressed to his skin was made with werewolves in mind. Jackson had gone looking for something that would make that aching feeling inside himself that said "You're not good enough. You need to be the best." go away. He had tried drinking and drugs and sex. But nothing made him feel whole, and then he found Derek, he found the pack. It didn't fix him though, he still had this gnawing in his gut that told him he was nothing would always be nothing. People wanted him, he was handsome, and in a society where vanity reigns he was near the top of the pyramid. It was all he had, and he knew if he was scarred, if people turned away from him in disgust he wouldn't be able to take it. Tongue clicking dryly against the roof of his mouth Jackson let the fear he felt every day consume him only managing to force out one word in hopes of stopping Stiles. "Don't."

Derek's head snapped up eyes bleeding red at the first tendrils of fear taking a deeper breath to determine the who and they why. Releasing a roar for the whole pack to hear as he rushed to his beta when he found the distinct scent of wolfsbane and blood along with an unfamiliar party. This was his pack and no one would hurt them. Derek found Peter already there eyes shining but otherwise unmoved by the sight of some boy threatening one of their pack.

"I think it would be best if you let Jackson go young Stilinski. He's learned his lesson don't you think?" Peter's grin was positively feral when the only response he got was a low snarl as Stiles pressed the blade harder into Jackson's skin. A whimper escaped Jackson who was looking to his Alpha, pleading for his help and protection. "He should know his place by now Bolverk, and I would not suggest using my given name if you wish to lower my temper." Derek didn't understand what his uncle was trying to accomplish or why he called the young human he had wanted to claim as pack Stilinski.

The Stilinski's were native to Beacon Hills, born wolves of a strong pack that had been exterminated by rogue hunters just over two years prior. It was a cautionary tale now of how hunters were dangerous to even the most powerful of packs. Wolf and human alike were put down without discrimination, there was no way this human child survived a massacre like that. Yet, his uncle had used the name and it had been acknowledged. This boy, Stiles, he bore the scars of torture and a blade laced with wolfsbane. Golden eyes turned to flaming red holding the Alpha's gaze unflinchingly as he lowered the knife finally stepping away from the younger beta.

Derek saw a stutter in the humans gaze like a wave pulling back from the shore before Stiles fell to his knees tilting his chin back exposing the entirety of his neck to the Alpha a low whine falling from him as anguish and fear replaced the anger that was surrounding him. "I'm sorry Alpha Hale." Peter's amused chuckle brought Derek's attention away from the long pale line of skin presented to him beseechingly. "Oh yes Derek, you found yourself the perfect new recruit. The young Stilinski is in need of an Alpha."


End file.
